A bloody afternoon
by SlytherinSherlockian93
Summary: AU: Sherlock and John are both vampire with a blood lust. Left alone in the flat after a particularly busy night they create a lot more mess. Short one-shot.


**an : Please could you review this as I would love some feedback and suggestions for future work, Thankyou :)**

Sherlock cracked his eyes open as the bright afternoon light fled it s way harshly through the gap in curtains. Turning his head and blinking furiously at the clock, the summer s sun was making it impossible to read the time. The bed springs groaned as Sherlock stumbled over to the window and dragged the black-out blind down sighing loudly. Feeling the crisp dry blood around his lips, it had been another reckless night for him and John. Stretching his arms high above his head which raised the hem of the baggy bloodstained t-shirt, revealing two pale and pointy hips with red claw marks carved into the delicate skin. Another reminded of the previous night. Scratching the back of his neck and gently tugging on the short black curls that lay at the base Sherlock sighed heavily again. He was in desperate need of a shower and a cup of tea, tip-toeing towards the bathroom down the hall he decided to sneak a peek into john s bedroom. John had this lovely habit of not closing his door fully when he home, but it was clear the closer Sherlock got to his partners room that John was most certainly still asleep as he could detect hints of soft snoring.

Sliding into the bathroom Sherlock pushed the heavy door closed with his palms, his back to the door he glanced around the small bathroom. The peeling black-out tape concealing the same sunlight that awoke him covered the frosted glass window, and the scattered remnants of one of John s not so fetching jumpers covered in blood splatter graced the cold lino floor. Sherlock smiled guiltily to himself as he picked up a large piece of the knitwear and flung it carelessly towards the waste bin. He and John really had been reckless, peering into the shower he noticed a few smeared red hand prints over the dirty grey shower tiles. Running his long fingers over the blood Sherlock inhaled and closed his eyes, he could smell her. The woman to which the blood belonged to, they had met in a bar. Opening his eyes he reached for the chrome shower knobs which sent water cascading into the bath below. As the room filled with steam Sherlock slowly stripped off his loose pajamas and tossed them to the side, taking extra care and time to remove his pants. Feeling the soft material for slightly longer than necessary causing a warm ripple to flood over his body.

Flinching at the sensation he dropped his underwear and stepped into the warm water. Sherlock s senses were still a little dull from sleep but, he could remember the warmth of her blood and how it tasted different somehow when he licked it off of John s lips. Seeing John sink his teeth deep into her skin and cover his hands and face with her blood really excited something deep within Sherlock. Before he knew it his cock was twitching and aching. Wiping his hands through smears he ran the contrasting substance all over his ribs and stomach. Feeling for his erection he started to slide his hands over the tip and down to the base. It didn't take long before he was hunched over, gasping for breath and pumping harder with each stroke. He came with a strangled moan all over the tiles, the sticky goo mingled with the remained of the blood on the walls. Not for the first time recently either, a thought which made Sherlock smile inwardly while hastily grabbing a flannel to wipe down the inside of the shower. After sponging the blood and sweat off his body with John s sponge and shower gel, he retrieved the cleanest looking towel from the top of the rack and exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

Walking back towards his room holding the towel around his waist, Sherlock saw John s door was wide open and he was nowhere in sight. The only place he could be after rousing would be the kitchen. John favoured a strong tea with little milk or sugar after a night like last night. Turning into the kitchen he spotted John leaning with his back to the wooden table waiting for the kettle to boil. His eye s flicked towards Sherlock as he entered the room and traveled down his unclothed body to where the damp towel now rested. John smiled looking at his handiwork on his partners hips and looked back up to Sherlock s face. John opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the loud flick of the kettle switch, blushing he reached for his favourite spotted mug when he noticed Sherlock s arms wrap round his torso. His breath hitched in his throat and he pushed back into the embrace, tilting his head back searching for the soft touch of Sherlock s lips. Sherlock s hands started to wander over John s body and he moved the kiss down his neck before whispering in his ear, Last night was fantastic. Circling his hands around John s hips he kissed the back of his neck and moved from behind him to the door silently and fast. Pushing lightly on the panel he turned his head around and winked at John.

John smirked devilishly as he knew exactly what this action meant, so he abandoned his tea and followed Sherlock towards his room. He pushed the door to Sherlock s room open slowly scanning the room in the process. He stepped inside and fixed his eyes on the two white fangs which now protruded from his partners upper jaw, combined with his usually blue eyes turning a solid black. John sucked in a long breath a produced an equally impressive set of fangs. He stalked towards Sherlock and ran a hand down is cheek and neck, licking his tongue over his lips. Lifting his head slightly John moved in closer to the pale streak of Sherlock s neck, aching to see his beautiful alabaster skin marked and covered in blood. Pressing his lips lightly at first John tasted him and inhaled deeply, lifting his top jaw he slowly left his sharp-pointed teeth slide through Sherlock s skin. Eliciting a groan from the pit of Sherlock s stomach and an accompanying muscle tense at the touch. Seconds later John felt the hot red liquid burst into his mouth and pulled away causing the substance to tumble down Sherlock s bare shoulders and chest. Painting the most glorious picture on it s travels, sticking to every dip and crevice in his torso.

He looked stunning, pulling himself up onto his toes John smashed his stained lips into Sherlock s. Fusing blood and saliva in a quick and dirty embrace. He could feel his tongue lapping at the blood lying on his lips and this sent a wave of delectable ecstasy through John s body, causing the space in his underwear to rapidly reduce. Sherlock pulled away and poured red kisses down John s smooth neck, reaching the dip in his collarbone. He started to tug at the hem of his partners t-shirt, and removed the blemished fabric in one swift movement, exhibiting John s fine form. He wrapped his fingers around John s wrist and lifted it to his face, breathing his scent in hard and flashing his teeth. A loud cry escaped from John s lips as Sherlock plunged his teeth into sensitive flesh of his lower arm. The taste of John s blood was sticky and sweet, he sucked in a mouthful and swallowed it quickly. Moving his head back he gazed at the two crimson holes that where dripping blood and smiled, his cock was begging for John s touch. He licked up one of the trails and let it slide down his chin, John s breath caught in his throat and pushed him backwards onto the bed.

He savagely ripped at John's clothes, causing him to lose his balance and end up head first in his crotch. Face to face with a familiar acquaintance. Licking his lips and looking up at John with an evil smile he pulled John's trousers down to his ankles. Tugging at his underwear, his erection sprang out from the waistband and bounced happily in Sherlock's face. He slowly slid his slender fingers up the inside of John's left leg, caressing the skin softly. This made John shiver and let out a small moan. The fingers where quickly replaced by a tongue, tracing the same spots which the fingers had been. Sherlock flicked his eyes up to John, letting him know what was coming next. As soon as their eyes had met Sherlock was sinking his teeth into the delicate flesh of John's inner thigh. The sensation alone made him let a strangled moan. Feeling the blood dripping down his face and neck Sherlock moved his mouth further towards John, kissing and nibbling the skin lightly on his way. He lifted his head and scraped the blood from his chin and wiped it down John's erection in one swift movement. Then he placed his lips carefully at first on the tip and slid his tongue around the sensitive glands. After a few moments of soft torture Sherlock finally engulfed his partners erection and started rapidly moving his head. The sudden engagement of movement came as a shock to John and caused him to jump slightly and dig his hand into Sherlock's mop of midnight curls. John pulled harder on Sherlock's hair every time his lips caught the tip of his ridiculously hard cock. This made Sherlock smile inwardly, knowing he was pleasing John with every touch. This thought made the lump under his towel bounce with excitement. While devouring John's cock he slid a hand under the soft white towel material and rubbed himself.

He could feel John's grip on his hair start to tighten and he knew he was getting close. Sherlock sucked hard one more time pulling all of John into his mouth, at this point Sherlock's lips left his cock and bit his teeth hard into the skin of his hip. This made John jump again and cry out as his blood and semen covered his partner. Sherlock was straining for him and stood up from the shiny hardwood floor, which had left two red welts on his knees and grabbed John's shoulders pulling him up. Turning him around so his face was buried in the stained sheets Sherlock slung his towel on the floor and positioned himself behind John. Spitting a generous amount onto his hands he rubbed John's entrance with a long finger, sliding in the middle one up to the knuckle. Grazing John's prostate in the process, making him buck uncontrollably and push back harder onto his finger. Even after his release John was such a whore. Pulling his finger out gracefully Sherlock deemed he was sufficiently prepared and moved the tip of his cock to where his hand had just been. Teasing himself and John by rubbing his cock lightly up and down the gap between John's firm arse cheeks. He pushed the tip in slowly, savoring the initial pleasurable feeling, and before he knew it he was balls deep pounding John harder than he thought he ever had.

He was fucking him so hard that his hip bones where leaving red marks John. With each electrifying thrust Sherlock felt his pleasure intensify and heighten, plunging him deep into the soft cradle of orgasm. He pushed through the foggy layer of pre-orgasm cloud that covered his mind and disappeared into a star-spangled sky in a sea of half screams of John's name.  
After spilling his come into John's perfect arse Sherlock collapsed onto John's back breathing heavily. With the extra weight forcing itself down onto him John's knees gave way and he too collapsed. Pulling out of him Sherlock attempted to stand and move round the side of the bed, sitting on edge he looked down at his partner, who turned his head to face him. Looking deliciously red and used. Dragging him up from the ground, Sherlock pulled the assortment of limbs that was John had become into a warm embrace. Glancing down at the messy bed sheets and scabbing bite marks on John's body he giggled. John noticed this and looked around at their and the rooms disheveled appearance, and brought his eyes up to Sherlock. He smiled, tickled his ribs, and kissed his shoulder. They had been reckless again, but it was ever so much fun.


End file.
